pride_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pygmalion
Guardians the the ruined Draconia, Pygmalion's are a stoic people, if one could call them people. Ageless, immortal, and fleshless, the bizzare constructs tend to their land. With the advent of the Pride War many learned of the world outside of their duties, and have sought to wander and seek more. Pygmalion History Write the first section of your page here. Pygmalion Class Hit Die: d10 Class Skills: Appraise, Craft, Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics, Perception, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int Modifier. Pygmalion Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Pygmalion's are profiecient with all simple and martial weapons. They are proficient in light, medium and heavy armor, and with all shields including tower shields. Invocations A Pygmalion can use Invocations, magic that uses the very tempest of positive and negative energy that comprises their life essence. These are all supernatural abilities chosen from the Pygmalion Invocations List. At 1st level, a Pygmalion can only learn Minor invocations. Invocations are similar to spells, but can be used an unlimited number of times per day. The saving throw for a Pygmalion's Invocations is equal to 10 + half their level + their Charisma modifier. At 5th level, the Pygmalion may learn Moderate invocations whenever the learn a new form rather than Minor. This improves to Major at 10th level, Superior at 15th level, and a single Ultimate can be learned at 20th level. Duality A Pygmalion is healed by both positive and negative energy. Fortified If any source would deal more than a quarter of the Pygmalion's total hitpoints to them, it instead deals damage equal to a quarter of the Pygmalion's hitpoints. This effect kicks in after DR, Resistances and so forth have been factored in. Living Undead Pygmalion's are living undead. They have the following traits: *+2 Constitution and +2 Charisma *Dark-vision out to 60 feet *A +4 bonus against mind-effecting effects. *A +4 bonus against poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, and necromancy effects. *Cannot be fatigued or exhausted *Is vulnerable to effects that damage, command, or otherwise effect undead. *Have turn resistance equal to their level + their Cha modifier. *Do not need to eat, sleep or breathe. Other than that Pygmalion's follow the same rules as living creatures in terms of health, ressurection and so forth. Silent Sentinel At 2nd level a Pygmalion becomes much more alert. They gain a +8 bonus to Perception checks while standing watch. Command Undead At 4th level a Pygmalion become a true shephard for the dead and undead. They gain the ability to cast Command Undead as the spell an unlimited number of times per day. This is treated as a supernatural ability. Re-Attune At 6th level and every five levels thereafter a Pygmalion may choose to permanently forget one of their invocations permanently and replace it with another. The forgotten invocation and the new one do not need to be of the same level. Deathless At 8th level a Pygmalion cannot be killed by effects that would instantly slay it, such as "Slay Living". Instead, they take a quarter of their maximum health as though they had taken massive damage. They also become immune to Petrification. Mind Beyond Magic At 13h level a Pygmalion is considered to be under a constant 'mind-blank' spell. This is a supernatural ability. Soul Warden A Pygmalion that reaches 19th level can determine the location of any soul they are familiar with, across any distance, through any substance and over any number of planar boundaries. By concentrating for one round, a Pygmalion can detect the direction the soul is relative to themselves as a 'Locate Creature' spell. By concentrating for a full minute, a Pygmalion may fully comprehend the exact location of the soul, as a 'Discern Location' spell. This is a supernatural ability, and the Soul Warden must know the creature the soul belongs to or the soul itself directly rather than using an object.